


营救行动 Operation Reunification

by hastamifinal



Category: Das Leben der Anderen | The Lives of Others (2006)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: 谁说Wiesler写了他最后一份报告？





	营救行动 Operation Reunification

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Reunification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096436) by [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak). 



1989

柏林墙已倒下。从被发配去拆封信件起，Wiesler就有更多时间可以在家看书了。他早已不被允许过目信件了。更不用说监控了。这从不是他想象中自己的人生。不过对付信比监控人好太多了。他读了他能找到的所有布莱希特的作品。他希望自己也能看到Dreyman的作品。希望Christa的离世不要消磨了他的灵感。如果不是他的介入Dreyman最终一定会被关在一个与世隔绝的特殊监狱中。他不希望自己的努力全都白费。

在读了一些有关审讯的小说之后，他意识到自己分析其中角色的方法和他自己分析曾经的审讯对象的方法一模一样。他会仔细斟酌他们的一言一行，身临其境地感受他们，以此来判断他们是否在自欺欺人或欺骗读者/审讯者。读得越多，他也开始理解，尽管命运无常，即使他把打字机藏了起来，但Christa就是不会找到出路。他明白了她为什么不会把他看作自己的拯救者。毕竟，提到解救众生的女神，人们肯定不会想到秘密警察上尉。

Dreyman也同样如此。他也陷入了一个思维定势：就是她牺牲了自己藏起打字机救了他。他绝对不会想到门后躲着个秘密警察帮他藏起了打字机。尽管Wiesler仍很遗憾Christa最终因为走投无路而不得不选择了莉莉·巴特或安娜·卡列尼娜的道路，他很高兴Dreyman坚信她是他的爱潘妮或朱丽叶。不只是为了掩盖历史，更是为了保护Wiesler自己。他知道自己现在正被严密监控。他的职位可有可无。这已经成为了一种习惯。在墙倒下之前，如果Dreyman被发现和他存在任何形式的联络，他们俩就都要有大麻烦了。

对于Dreyman的关心、对Christa的歉意让他开始思考自己究竟毁了多少像他们一样的天才。他开始思考整个国家机器是多么乐于把像她一样的珍宝在像Hempf部长一样的混蛋手中毁灭掉。之前他就一直对Dreyman有很强的保护欲。如果他把那份报告交了上去他不敢想象Dreyman会被怎么对待。尽管西方阵营的日子过得不错，而东方阵营里也存在不少变态，他对社会主义的信仰一分也没有减少。在她的死后，当他和嘲笑了昂纳克的年轻同事一起被贬职之后，保护欲就愈发膨胀。他依然相信社会主义的力量。不过在他眼中，秘密警察早已不是国家的“盾与剑”，而是沉重的枷锁。很快阅读就已经不能满足他了：他要写作。政治，爱情，顺其自然发生的一个灰色时代的终结和没落。不是秘密警察制服的灰色。也不是东柏林公寓楼的水泥天花板的灰色。就只是介于黑和白之间的灰色。

墙倒下之后，写作终于安全。尽管最近发生了很多难以解释的事情（墙倒下，他的信仰转变），Wiesler并没有神奇地蜕变成又一位布莱希特或Dreyman。Gerd Wiesler的文风一直是——而且永远只会是——报告风。

尽管他永远也达不到布莱希特“九月的艳阳挂在蓝色的天空/年轻的李树下一片寂静/我挽留她，那无声而苍白的爱情“的水平，并且试着转换思路（并最终烧掉了自己的努力结果，即使再也没有秘密警察对他家感兴趣），他写给Christa的报告仍让他不断想起布莱希特。她被葬在了一棵松树下，不是李树。她也不是他的爱人。不过他无法停止自己对Dreyman的关心。即使没有成功阻止她自杀，即使自己非常清楚和灵界交流的想法是很荒谬的，即使一旦他的新报告被发现他会被世人看成怎样一个多愁善感的疯子，他也无法停止向她报告世间一切使她安心。，Wiesler需要告诉她Dreyman和柏林最近发生了什么。就像四年前他在咖啡馆安慰她一样。现在只有她是他唯一的读者。他的publikum。

 

第一次报告的内容是墙倒下后他和Dreyman在西柏林圣诞市场的偶遇。他跟踪着Dreyman和他的一个女同伴（他知道她是Dreyman一部剧的演员，但他们有更深层次的关系吗？那有待他进一步考证）到市场，把自己隐藏在和自己如此接近却将近半生没有踏上过的街道当中。尽管他很感激市容翻新、新鲜补给增多且更便宜、Hempf部长一类的无耻之徒大权旁落，他还是为自己首次和被监控对象就像陌生人一样不熟悉感到淡淡的失落和惆怅。不过现在有了个好机会。他听见她成功让Dreyman同意逛一会儿市场。

Wiesler在市场中闲逛（并不），一手喝着热红酒，一手拿着香肠。他疯了一般希望西德人一眼就看出他是从哪里来的。在他看到消费主义者显摆浪费的时候他很乐意自己被看成共产主义者。但他不希望被看作监控者或被监控对象。一定不要被看作过着同样奢靡生活的秘密警察上尉。

不过，尽管消费主义令他作呕，他确实发现了，从卖姜汁面包到卖玩具的摊位，商品价格都抵得上一对东德父母一周工资了，还是有些他想买下的好东西：轻木制成的三层金字塔。塔尖装饰着传说中的小天使和圣人的星。塔身上镶有他的牧羊人和羊群模型。

他来市场是为了监视Dreyman。不过他是如此被金字塔的工匠精神吸引以至于当他听到Dreyman的声音时他非常惊讶。

“东德还是有些好东西传了出来，不是吗？” 看到眼前的人被金字塔模型深深吸引，Dreyman也震惊了。

在Wiesler意识到Dreyman和他肩并肩地站着之前“Lazlo十分赞美东德人的工匠精神”这句他曾在报告中记录下的内容就已经迅速从Wiesler的脑海中闪过。晚了一拍他才又意识到这里是西德的圣诞市场而非四年前他要绞尽脑汁掩护Dreyman的场合。

“您意思是？”他低着头，盯着上了发条自动旋转的小天使们。

“我们在东德生产了这些金字塔，把它们出口到了这里。我也有一个。不过那是我的朋友走私禁书时西德书店附带的赠品。我相信东方阵营的党主席们都会找到自己的守护天使的。（注：东欧剧变想必大家都已经很清楚了不用再赘述了）不过那个时代已经过去了。”

“啊，我挑了一个好时机和你会合啊。” Dreyman的女伴出现在了他身边。

尽管她是金发，刚听到她声音的一瞬间Wiesler还以为她是Christa。即使在经过层层严苛训练的他听来都一模一样。从Dreyman的表情来看他也是这么想的。

“是的，我的天使，”音调简直和他剧中演员的声音一模一样。他转向Wiesler，“我希望您喜欢这个社会主义的金字塔。”说完后他就和她一起回他家了。（后来Wiesler发现那里现在已经成了他和她的家了）

 

Wiesler因此递上了自己第一封给Christa的报告。紧接着又有源源不断的更多报告。尽管没有像他过去为总部写的有关Dreyman的报告一样详细，报告里的每一件事他都亲眼见证了发生。他想让她知道Dreyman仍然思念着她。不过他没提到Dreyman看她曾主演过的话剧从没能坚持看到谢幕。其实任何她演过的都不行。正如她一定希望Dreyman好好活下去，Wiesler也想让她知道Dreyman也和其他姑娘约会（在圣诞市场女伴搬出去后还有其他人，不全是演员）。不过他不能也不敢说这些关系从不长久。绝对是因为Dreyman对她的自责。

 

因此在发现Dreyman连拜访她的墓地都已经开始做不到之后Wiesler留在Christa的报告中只留下这类信息：

“Dreyman，行动代号Tristan在监视下和希尔克·施密特女士享受了一番美酒和热舞。她扮演一位来自东德，想要在西德找到工作的纺织工。“

“Tristan在每一部CMS出演过的话剧的舞台上都贴了一张她的照片。他在话剧结束后，在所有人，包括看门人都离开之后，仍目不转睛地盯着它。”

 

1990

他能监控Dreyman的时间更少了。他被分派了新街区。不过他还是汇报了Dreyman写了一部新话剧。话剧有关一对被强迫互相监控的夫妻。最终他们达成和解并原谅了对方。没人死去。

 

1991

《给好人的奏鸣曲》出版了。Dreyman此时肯定知道Wiesler做到了什么。他去年写那部话剧的时候也几乎肯定已经知道了。那么这就是最后一份报告了。“Tristan在知道真相之后写了一本近似回忆录的书。他仍深爱着CMS。”

他在她的墓碑前放下了报告，站起身。Dreyman正盯着他。

“原谅我。我已经知道您一段时间了。这些报告也是。在书出版之后，我……我想您会来的。那是我写给您的感谢信。我们今天的这次会面也让我有机会向您转达她写给您的感谢信。”

那一刻他拿起最后一份报告。他加上最后一句：“Tristan以CMS和他自己的名义感谢HGW。营救行动成功完成。”

(全文完)


End file.
